The One That Got Away
by yusha
Summary: Mi nombre es Meito Terumi, y soy profesor de la Konoha High Scool, el pelirrojo que vino desde Kirigakure hasta Konoha a ayudar en la enseñanza en esta prestigiosa academia. / Gender Bender, Universo Alterno / Basado en el Rol Konoha High School del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, y participa en el Reto Conmemorativo Vive Konoha High School del foro.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y aunque debería decir que ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenecen, la verdad es que Meito Terumi sí me pertenece así que no se lo roben que es mío e_e

* * *

Este fict participa en el **Reto Conmemorativo **** Vive Konoha High School**el foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**.

_Personaje Elegido: __**Meito Terumi**_

_Cantidad de Palabras: **4458**_

_Advertencias: __**Leve Universo Alterno / What if /Gender Bender/ ¿Original Characters?**_

_**The one that got away**_

* * *

Esbozando una sonrisa ligera mientras andaba con paso tranquilo y seguro por los pasillos de la Konoha High Scool, dirigí mis pasos en dirección al laboratorio de la escuela en donde impartiría mi primera clase práctica.

_Mi nombre es Meito Terumi y soy el profesor de Física y Química Elementales de la academia: el pelirrojo de 29 años y ojos verdes que vino desde Kirigakure hasta Konoha para ayudar en la enseñanza en esta prestigiosa academia dirigida bajo el mando del director Tunayoshi Senju._

_Como podrás imaginar, soy un hombre bien preparado, culto e inteligente, y aunque no suelo ser muy estricto, cuando se requiere puedo llegar a ser muy exigente…_

―¡Profesor Meito!

―¡Buenos días profesor Meito!

―¡Meito sensei buen día!

―Buen día a todos, ¿porqué no se ponen su bata blanca para que podamos comenzar con la práctica? ― respondiendo el saludo y compartiendo un pequeño guiño de mi ojo hacia las alumnas que al verme sonreían y me saludaban, sin perder mi sonrisa les pedí a escuchándolas entonces reír nerviosas mientras me encaminaba al cuarto de materiales a por lo que íbamos a utilizar, poniéndome ahí mi bata blanca y satisfecho de la reacción obtenida.

_Y no es que sea yo un coqueto de lo peor, no. Simplemente me gusta ver felices a los que me rodeaban. Y además, estaba científicamente comprobado que cuando alguien recibía un halago la autoestima se elevaba…_

_Bueno, vale, ya, lo acepto: además de ser alguien amable y bondadoso a quien usualmente verías sonreír incluso cuando me encuentro molesto, soy también bastante coqueto, pero nunca con mala intención. Ante todo (y esto es algo de lo que orgullosamente me jacto), yo soy todo un caballero y mis halagos los hago siempre con mucho respeto._

―Recuerden anotar su nombre en la lista de asistencia y pasarla a sus compañeros ―sonriéndoles de forma sincera al regresar y permitiéndoles la entrada a los estudiantes que llegaban con retraso a la clase les recordé, encontrando con grata sorpresa que casi todos los miembros del grupo estaban ahí.

―¿Hoy que vamos a hacer, Meito sensei?- preguntó entonces Obiko chan, la pelinegra de quien se decía siempre llegaba tarde a clases pero que a las mías siempre llegaba puntual, pasándole la lista de asistencia a una de sus compañeras.

―Seguiremos con el tema en que nos quedamos ayer, ¿lo recuerda? ― pregunté entonces a mi vez, mirándola un instante mientras me encargaba de conectar el mechero de bunsen en la toma de gas.

―Eeeeh, si sí, lo recuerdo ― le escuché entonces decir, y como su respuesta no sonaba muy convincente, riendo un instante procedí a resumir la clase anterior mientras llenaba un tubo de ensayo con agua, mismo que aseguré sobre el mechero de bunsen.

Habíamos hablado sobre los conceptos de física, química, materia, cuerpo, y habíamos entrado en el fascinante tema de la atracción y repulsión. Una clase fantástica desde mi perspectiva ya que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Nagi Hyuga, nos había dado una excelente explicación sobre el magnetismo y los imanes, tema que había sido completado de forma magistral por Gaara chan quien demostró también sus conocimientos en electromagnetismo aunque en realidad aquel no era el tema que había querido que hablásemos ni en aquella ni en esta ocasión.

Así, tras terminar de preparar todo el material que necesitaríamos, durante el resto de la clase siguientes me dediqué a demostrar que la ley de la atracción y repulsión no era una ley exclusiva a la teoría electromagnética, explicándoles que ésta tenía que ver también con los estados de los cuerpos, tema que en realidad era el que correspondía, dejando que los estudiantes realizaran unos cuantos experimentos sencillos y que los mantuvo bastante ocupados.

―¿Alguna duda?― sin borrar la sonrisa de mis labios pregunté por sobre el alboroto que mi último experimento había generado y mientras evitaba que la espuma que se desbordaba del vaso de precipitados se escurriera más allá del escritorio. – ¿Si, Sui chan?- le cedí la palabra a la muchachita de cabellos largos y blancos y ojos violáceos, Sui Hozuki, a quien yo conocía de tiempo atrás al ser ambos de Kirigakure, y que había levantado la mano.

―Meito sensei, ¿porqué si es usted es tan guapo aún sigue soltero? Usted ya está en edad de casarse - mientras me sonreía de forma descarada la irreverente jovencita me preguntó atrayendo no solo mi atención sino la de una buena parte de las estudiantes que me miraban con curiosidad… y aunque en serio traté de mantenerme sereno y no enfadarme, la verdad es que pese a mi sonrisa no pude evitar mirarla fulminante.

―Me refería a si tienen alguna duda sobre el tema, Sui chan - con voz fría y tajante le aclaré, negándome en redondo a contestar aquello.

_Después de todo, si había un tema del cual no me gusta hablar es sobre mi edad y mi soltería, y no precisamente porque le tema al matrimonio sino todo lo contrario: aunque en apariencia puedo dar la impresión de ser un hombre felizmente soltero, en el fondo lo que más anhelo es poder conocer a una buena mujer con la cual formar una hermosa familia y vivir juntos para toda la eternidad…_

―Oh bueno, pues sobre el tema no tengo ninguna duda, entendí a la perfección todo lo que explicó… aunque, ¿podría hacer lo del hielo otra vez? Es usted tan guapo que me distraje y no pude verlo, pero juro que esta vez prestare atención ―sin amilanarse por la mirada que le dirigí y siendo tan irreverente como siempre la escuché decir mientras me sonreía, y aunque me disponía a llamarle la atención por tal descaro, al escuchar la campana que ponía el final de la clase me abstuve de contestarle dándoles el permiso de salir.

―Para la próxima clase hablaremos de los fenómenos y sus causas, ya pueden retirarse ― terminando de limpiar los restos de espuma del escritorio les dije, comenzando a guardar los instrumentos que había utilizado para ir a limpiarlos y guardarlos mientras salían, escuchándolas hablar sobre el partido de futbol y baile de invierno que se celebraría en la academia durante la próxima semana...

―Meito sensei, ¿usted no piensa ir al baile?

Levantando la mirada al escuchar la pregunta que Itami, la mayor de las hermanas Uchiha y prima de Obiko, me hacía al detenerse frente a mi escritorio, y correspondiendo a la sonrisa que me regalaba de forma sincera le contesté.

―En realidad no lo había pensado Itami chan, pero serás la primera a la que le diga si es que decido acudir ― guiñándole el ojo dije, y aunque la jovencita sonrió satisfecha con mi respuesta, escuchando ambos el resoplido de su hermana menor Sasuki, que dirigiéndome una hosca mirada mientras permanecía en el umbral de la puerta y le exigía silenciosamente que se apresurara, la mayor pronto se despidió.

―Le aseguro, Meito sensei, que esperaré ansiosa ―le escuché decir, y aunque al salir Itami su hermana comentó algo sobre ir al baile con un chico de nombre Haru, volviendo a mis actividades traté de no pensar mucho en el evento casi completamente seguro de que no iba a ir.

Después de todo, para acudir al evento era menester llevar pareja y salvo que la profesora de arte, Akasuna no Saori (una guapa pelirroja de mirada fría y triste, carácter altivo e increíblemente indiferente) aceptara ir conmigo, en realidad no encontraba factible acudir.

_Aunque quien sabe, a lo mejor si se lo pedía, ella acababa por aceptar._

.

Al día siguiente aunque bien entrada la mañana, fue el insistente claxon de alguno de los vecinos que en la calle no dejaba de sonar lo que me despertó. Me removí durante unos segundos en mi sitio sintiéndome muy a gusto, negándome a abrir los ojos… hasta que recordé que no estaba solo. O al menos eso creí hasta que al girar hacia el otro lado de la cama me di cuenta que ésta se encontraba vacía…

―¿Saori?― incorporándome de inmediato la llamé, buscando su presencia en la habitación, experimentando una sensación de vacío en la boca del estomago al darme cuenta que se había ido. ¿O acaso había sido algo que yo mismo me había inventado…?

No, no me lo estaba inventando: estaba seguro de eso, motivo por el cual recapitulé.

La noche anterior, actuando de forma impulsiva había invitado a Saori a tomar una copa de sake después de nuestra reunión y sorpresivamente ella había aceptado; habíamos ido a mi casa a falta de mi poco conocimiento de la ciudad; habíamos charlado durante largo rato descubriendo que teníamos algunas cosas en común; nos habíamos acabado casi una botella y nos habíamos besado de tal forma que una cosa llevó a otra y acabamos juntos en mi cama… y ahora estaba yo ahí despertando completamente solo porque ella se había marchado.

Si, ella se había marchado…

Y aunque una parte de mi quería verlo con filosofía y no tomárselo como algo personal aceptando que esto había resultado ser una simple aventura, por otro lado no podía evitar sentirme decepcionado de mi mismo al darme cuenta de que si no podía mantener a mi lado a una mujer aunque fuese por una sola noche, difícilmente iba a poder mantener a una mujer a mi lado durante el resto de mi vida...

_Patético. Sí, lo sé… aunque coincidirás conmigo que en realidad tampoco vale mucho la pena pensar en ello en este momento, ¿verdad?_

Suspiré. Para bien o para mal Saori se había ido y no tenía caso quedarme encerrado en casa lamentándome por ello, tenía de momento otras cosas que necesitaban mi atención así que aventé las cobijas a un lado y fui a darme un baño para después salir a conocer la ciudad.

Desde mi llegada a Konoha apenas y conocía el barrio en el que vivía: a unas cuantas cuadras estaba la tienda de conveniencia más cercana, la lavandería, uno que otro restaurante de comida rápida, pero aún había mucho por conocer.

Durante algún tiempo estuve divagando por las calles deteniéndome una que otra vez para orientarme, identificando algunos sitios interesantes y a veces tan sólo observando distraído los aparadores de las tiendas con que me topaba, hasta que al girar en una esquina choqué sin querer contra alguien a quien por poco no hice caer.

―Mil perdones estaba distraído ― me disculpé parando en seco y extendiendo ambas manos para sujetarle en caso de que perdiese el equilibrio, encontrándose mis ojos verdes con unos orbes perlados. ― ¿Nagi chan? ― dije reconociendo en aquella chica de larga cabellera castaña y piel nívea a una de mis mejores estudiantes, y ella devolviéndome la mirada también me reconoció.

—Meito sensei, buen día. Qué casualidad… estaba distraída en verdad lo lamento ― la escuché disculparse mientras retrocedía medio paso y de forma inevitable sonreí.

―Descuida, no pasa nada― guiñándole el ojo traté de restarle importancia al incidente y con amabilidad pregunté: ― ¿Disfrutando de un paseo en éste bonito día?

—Sí. Iba al parque a leer un rato— me dijo mostrándome el libro que llevaba en las manos y que amablemente me permitió que tomara. ― Es _'El que susurra en la oscuridad' de H. P. Lovecraft _― dijo mientras lo hojeaba.

―Una literatura interesante, ¿me lo recomendarías?― pregunté con interés, entregándoselo de vuelta. ―A pesar de lo mucho que disfruto la lectura, la verdad es que nunca he leído nada de Lovecraft― le confesé, y la vi esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, y por un instante me sorprendí.

Nagi chan solía mostrarse siempre muy seria en clases, estricta consigo misma y con los demás, y aún cuando de forma ocasional y esporádica había tenido ya la oportunidad de verla sonreír satisfecha durante mis clases, en especial cuando participaba y acertaba, la verdad era que ésta sonrisa se le notaba diferente haciéndola ver más bonita de lo que ya era.

—Por supuesto profesor. Es un gran autor, uno de los mejores novelistas de terror. Incluso Stephen King lo alabó ― me dijo, y entrando a un tema del que conocía un poco más, yo tampoco pude evitar sonreír.

―El famoso Stephen King, sí, de él sí he leído un par de libros. ¿Has leído "Saco de Huesos" o "Cujo"? ― con verdadero interés le pregunté.

―He leído Cujo, pero el otro no lo conozco ― me dijo entonces ella, y aunque estuve a punto de comentar algo sobre el libro, siendo empujado por uno de los transeúntes que retomaban su camino con el cambio de luz del semáforo, dándole un breve vistazo al responsable sacudí la cabeza antes de ubicar a unos cuantos metros una cafetería y volver a mirar a la castaña.

―Nagi chan, ¿me permites invitarte una taza de café y seguir con esta interesante charla, o tienes algo de prisa?― con amabilidad le ofrecí, notando de inmediato su vacilación, que no obstante entendí.

Después de todo, aunque no estuviéramos en la escuela yo seguía siendo su profesor y ella mi alumna, y Nagi chan era muy propia y educada, motivo por el cual no me hubiera sorprendido que rechazara mi invitación. Sin embargo, para mi fortuna, sonriéndome de nuevo al final accedió.

―Claro profesor, en realidad no tenía nada para hacer y solo iba a leer un rato ― me dijo, y sonriendo a mi vez caminamos juntos hacia la cafetería.

El lugar era cálido y acogedor, con mesas de madera, sillones y sillas cómodos, y actuando como el caballero que soy, le acerque la silla antes de sentarme frente a ella y llamar al mesero y ordenar.

Durante un rato charlamos sobre los libros mientras esperábamos nuestra orden, compartiendo opiniones y haciendo sugerencias sobre algún libro interesante para leer, e inclusive una que otra crítica sobre autores o libros en común, demostrando ambos cierto grado de conocimiento en el tema que hizo bastante amena la charla, que en algún momento dio paso a una mayor confianza para hablar.

—Es bueno tener un profesor con cultura. No es que los demás profesores no lo tengan, pero a veces...— viéndola acomodar un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja la escuché decir, y aunque no se atrevió a terminar la oración, al verla sonreír algo avergonzada pero contenta, yo tampoco pude evitar reír, dándole apenas un poco de importancia.

―Supongo que todos los profesores somos distintos ― le dije, agradeciéndole al mesero que apareció con lo que habíamos pedido, y viéndola contestar un mensaje que había llegado a su celular motivo por el cual guardé silencio, desviando la mirada para darle privacidad.

―Disculpe, era una compañera para preguntarme algo sobre la decoración del baile de invierno ― al cabo de unos instantes Nagi chan me explicó, y la miré con curiosidad.

―¿Eres tú la encargada de la organización?― quise saber, y entonces asintió. ―¿De verdad? Vaya, no cabe duda que además de ser muy inteligente y bonita, eres también muy responsable Nagi chan ― sin poderlo evitar la halagué, y por un instante me pareció ver sus mejillas sonrojarse, cosa que me enterneció.- ¿Y ya sabes con quién ir?- le dije, bebiendo un sorbo de mi café, viéndola probar su bebida antes de negar.

—Aún no, pero sé que aún hay tiempo por lo que no estoy tan preocupada — le escuché decir tranquila, probando entonces un trozo de su media luna, y aunque sentí un poco de envidia ante el positivismo de la chica, no pude menos que darle la razón.

―Estoy seguro que pronto alguien te invitará ― dije con amabilidad sincera. ― Deben haber montones de chicos detrás de ti: si yo mismo no fuese un profesor, estaría encantado de invitarte – guiñándole el ojo le dije, viéndola de nuevo sonreír un tanto avergonzada.

―Gracias profesor, aunque en realidad…

―En realidad Nagi es de Ten, así que lo siento Meito sensei pero a ella no se le puede acercar ― escuché decir a alguien más, y sin dejar de sonreír asentí. O al menos eso hice antes de reaccionar.

_Espera, ¿qué?_

Arqueando una de mis cejas y girando hacia la derecha al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Nagi, nos encontramos con los ojos violetas de Sui chan quien de forma sorpresiva e inesperada apareció a nuestro lado, mirándome con frialdad.

—¿Sui? ¿Qué haces aquí?— fue Nagi quien preguntó, y de reojo percibí que fruncía su entrecejo con severidad — ¿Y de qué rayos estás hablando? No soy de Ten, y creí que tenías mejores modales, no puedes interrumpir así a dos personas mientras meriendan en un café y mucho menos puedes hablarle así a un profesor — sin durar le regañó para acto seguido sonrojarse y luchar por mantener la expresión de reproche… y se veía tan tierna así, que aunque quise sonreír y decírselo, me abstuve de hacerlo. —Además no digas tonterías, el profesor Meito solo estaba siendo amable- le aclaró, y entonces Sui, sonriendo como si nada nos contestó.

―Je, si lo sé, solo quería molestar – y entonces la vi encogerse de hombros y sentarse al lado de Nagi –Bueno, está bien, son tus decisiones, pero en serio Ten quiere invitarte, nos lo dijo a mi y a Shiro― aclaró, y mirándome la vi alzar una ceja. ―Por cierto profesor ¿ya lo salude? ― dijo, y entonces suspiré.

Así era Sui chan: tan irreverente y descarada como siempre, que aunque con frecuencia me exasperaba, de nada me servía regañarle o llamarle la atención.

―Buenas tardes Sui chan ― respondí con amabilidad a su saludo, y ablandando mi gesto, al final le sonreí.

Durante algunos minutos, los tres estuvimos charlando sobre el asunto del baile hasta que Gaara chan apareció y se llevó a Sui con quien habían quedado de salir, mientras que Nagi chan y yo permanecimos en la cafetería un poco tiempo más hasta que se hizo tarde y de forma caballerosa la acompañé hasta su hogar.

En el trayecto, ella me contó un poco sobre lo que era ser un miembro del prestigioso clan Hyuga, los roces que existían entre familias y lo que se le exigía. De alguna manera pude comprender el porqué de su comportamiento y su forma de ser, y mi aprecio y respeto hacia ella creció.

No cabía duda que Nagi chan era una chica muy especial, y cuando nos despedimos en la puerta de su casa, le regalé una sonrisa amable y le desee las buenas noches antes de volver a casa y a la rutina diaria.

.

_Después de ese día todo siguió su curso más o menos normal. En la academia se celebró un partido de futbol y Naruko chan, una de las jugadoras me pidió que les ayudara con la narración. Por una serie de malentendidos al respecto, sin querer ofendí a Nagi chan, pero yo no pude con la culpa y durante el intermedio la busqué y me disculpé. Hicimos las pases y volví a verla sonreír antes de volver a mi lugar y terminar de narrar. Fue un partido interesante en el que el equipo local obtuvo la victoria, y yo mantuve mi amistad naciente con Nagi chan intacta._

.

_Con el paso de los días, la esperanza de encontrar una pareja de mi edad para el baile poco a poco desapareció de la misma manera en que Saori lo hizo. _

Después de nuestro encuentro, nadie la había vuelto a ver. Si acaso Shizuno san, el asistente del director, me había comentado algo sobre un permiso de ausencia indefinido que la profesora había solicitado, pero nada más. Y aunque durante esa útima semana Itami había estado mirándome con disimulo como a la espera de que le informara que sí iría al baile, la verdad es que no me atreví a pedírselo: me parecía un tanto injusto y poco caballeroso hacerlo a último minuto, lo cual al final resultó ser lo correcto ya que el viernes durante nuestra última clase la escuché decirle a alguien que iría al baile junto a su novio Haru y que se divertirían mucho, lo cual fue un pendiente menos, al igual que el saber que Nagi chan había conseguido también un buen acompañante.

Su nombre era Shiro, uno de los chico que Sui chan había mencionado aquella tarde en el café hacía ya tiempo atrás, un chico rubio un tanto prepotente con tan poco tacto al hablar y que durante las últimas semanas estuvo ayudándole en el asunto de la organización del baile, y que por las veces que les había visto interactuar en los pasillos y la oficina de la presidencia estudiantes mientras se hacían cargo de algunos detalles respecto al baile, yo creía que gustaba de Nagi chan.

¿Y quién lo podría culpar? Si Nagi chan era una chica encantadora, inteligente, educada, muy bonita…

En fin, el caso es que esta noche todos se divertirían y yo me quedaría en casa viendo televisión. O al menos ese fue el plan hasta que mi celular sonó, y al ver el nombre de quien me llamaba en la pantalla, sin poder evitarlo sonreí.

―Hola preciosa, ¿cómo está mi prima favorita? ― de buen humor saludé a Mei: una pelirroja despampanante y de preciosos ojos verdes que bien podía pasar por mi gemela gracias a lo mucho que nos parecíamos, no sólo en lo físico sino hasta en la forma de ser.

―Hola Meito, ¿estás ocupado? Por favor dime que no ― le escuché decir notando en su voz cierto toque de aprehensión.

―¿Pasa algo malo bonita?― impulsando mi cuerpo hacia adelante aún estando sentado en el sillón le pregunté poniéndome un poco serio: aunque eran usuales las llamadas entre nosotros para mantenernos al corriente, pocas veces la escuchaba hablar con ese tono de voz.

―Tengo que viajar de vuelta a Kiri y necesito pedirte un favor ― me dijo, y yo de inmediato asentí.

―Seguro, ¿qué necesitas? ― quise saber, y tras una pausa, me explicó la situación.

―Necesito que me reemplaces durante un mes en la Academia ― con su voz suave y tranquila me pidió, y esta vez fui yo quien se mantuvo en silencio. ¿Estaba hablando en serio…?

_Pues si, aparentemente si. _

_Resulta que Ao la había llamado apenas unos minutos atrás, contándole de algunos asuntos urgentes que requerían su presencia de vuelta en Kiri durante ese mismo fin de semana, y como ella era la encargada de uno de los tres edificios de lujo en que vivían los estudiantes dentro del Instituto e Internado en el que trabajaba, no podía irse tanto tiempo sin dejar a nadie a cargo ya que aunque eran dos profesores por edificio, su compañero de nombre Kakashi (de quien ya antes me había contado salía con una de sus mejores amigas de nombre Anko), era un verdadero irresponsable, era que acudía a mi… _

Y pese a lo apresurado de todo el asunto, suspiré y sonreí.

―Está bien voy a hacerlo - le dije y la escuché suspirar con alivio.

―Gracias Meito eres el mejor, ya verás que vas a pasártelo muy bien, además, a Anko y a Minato kun les dará mucho gusto conocerte ― me dijo y ante la mención de ese último nombre, me reí.

―Si, y a mi también me dará gusto conocerlos, en especial a ese rubio que tanto te gusta… ― le dije y escuchándola en el acto balbucear algo completamente inteligible, me reí un poco de ella antes de despedirme y colgar.

Durante un instante me quedé quieto ahí, observando mi departamento antes de suspirar de nuevo y ponerme de pie, disponiéndome a ir hasta la academia: si iba a marcharme por un mes, lo menos que podía hacer era informárselo al director Tsunayoshi…

Cuando llegué a la academia, lo primero que llamó mi atención fueron las luces que rodeaban el auditorio, la música que se escuchaba de fondo. No me cabía la menor duda que Nagi chan había hecho un trabajo espectacular organizando el evento, y aunque aún era temprano para que los estudiantes llegaran, ya se veían a los primeros patinando en la pista de hielo que se había implementado.

Por inercia llegué hasta ahí…

―¿Meito sensei? Que sorpresa, creí que no tenía pensado venir ― apartando mis ojos de la pista y mirando a mi interlocutora, por un instante me quedé sin aliento al ver a Nagi chan frente a mi.

Se veía preciosa con su largo cabello que llevaba como siempre suelto, un maquillaje muy discreto en sus párpados y labios, y un vestido color durazno…

―Nagi chan estas hermosa ― sin poder evitarlo la halague, notando en el acto como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y nerviosa apartaba un inexistente mechón de cabello de su rostro.

―Gracias profesor, pero no creo… ― ella comenzó a decir, y yo sacudiendo un poco la cabeza la interrumpí.

―Juro que es cierto Nagi chan, estoy seguro que esta noche no habrá chica más hermosa que tú ― guiñándole el ojo le dije, y al final, acabó por sonreír y asentir.

―¿Está esperando a su pareja?― viéndola acomodar su cabello detrás de su oreja escuché su pregunta, y aunque sacudí mi cabeza y pensé en contarle que me iría, no queriendo arruinarle la noche me abstuve y negué.

―Vine a ver al director para hablar de algunos asuntos y quise a ver como les iba ― dije, y mirando al rededor, la felicité.― Es más de lo que había imaginado, buen trabajo ― le dije, viéndola de nuevo sonreír.

―¿Entonces no va a quedarse ni para un baile?― me dijo, sus ojos fijos en los míos, y reí.

―No, lo siento, pero quizás pueda hacer algo ― le dije extendiendo mi mano hacia ella y haciendo una pequeña reverencia pregunté: ―¿Me permite esta pieza? ―dije, y ella aunque se sorprendió y se sonrojó un poco más, sin desviar la mirada tras unos segundos la tomó.

Durante unos instantes, bailamos juntos y en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos y sonriendo, y cuando la hice girar, por primera vez la escuché reír. Su risa era dulce, suave y contagiosa. Si no hubiésemos escuchado las voces y las risas de alguien que se acercaba, probablemente hubieramos bailado un poco más, sin embargo el encanto se rompió, y haciendo una nueva reverencia le agradecí por el baile, justo a tiempo antes de escuchar la voz de un muchacho que la llamaba, Shiro, y sonriéndole me despedí.

―Disfruta la noche Nagi chan, y cuídate ― le dije y guiñandole el ojo di media vuelta sin mirar atrás, pensando en que era mejor que no supiera que me marchaba.

_Así, tras cruzar las instalaciones escolares, llegué sin demora a la oficina del director y tras una breve entrevista presenté mi renuncia, y agradeciendo sus atenciones y el apoyo, estrechamos nuestras mano. __Salí de ahí sintiéndome tranquilo, en paz. En el auditorio, las luces blancas iluminaban la pista de hielo, la música se escuchaba de fondo así como las risas de los estudiantes, imaginé a Nagi chan patinando junto a Shiro, y sin borrar mi sonrisa, subí a mi vehículo alejándome de la Konoha High School, preguntándome si alguna vez volvería a verla…_

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Este fict no le hace el merecido honor a Meitooooo! ToT

Pero, igual me gustó jajaja xD

Esperen continuación en donde terminaré de contarles qué fue de su vida cuando llegó a la nueva escuela, jejeje xP

*huyo*


End file.
